Serenity Story
by selenaMoon
Summary: This story was written a while ago, and IS a crossover bettween a tv show Dark Shadows and Sailor Moon, Rievews if u like or don't please.


This is a fictional story written and thought up by me. I do not claim to own any of the character excepts the Uncle Andrew. He is my character and I made him up. The people who own Dark Shadows the series' own all the people from Collinsport Maine. The people who own Sailor Moon own the five girls. So please don't sue me.  
  
So in joy the story.  
  
This is the prologue. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Well Serena's life went really well until the summer that she graduated from collage at the top of her class. That summer she felt really depressed. This is where my story begins. The day was sunny with hardly any clouds in the big blue sky. There wasn't a chance that a drop of rain could ruin such a wonderful day. This day seemed as though it was meant to have happiness in it. Even the animals were in high spirits. But like all things this was not so every where in the world. In a field between many trees in a small part of New York a young woman sits and talks with her friends. She has two spherical objects on her head that a friend had once said that they looked like Meatballs. This girl's name is Serena Moon. She used to live in Tokyo but her parents made her move in with her uncle and so that she would fit in better they changed her last name. Her friends of course as soon as they had finished Junior high they moved in with their own relatives in this new country. In time they had all gotten back together. They had just finished Collage at the top of all their classes. They were talking about what they wanted to do now that they were done with school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Here is the story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were five friends sitting and gossiping in the sun, " I am going to start a New Restaurant here in New York. I am going to call it the 'Rose Petal Restaurant'. All those culinary schools really helped and now I am ready to go into business with my love Ken. Your turn Mina." Said a tall girl that was great at cooking and fighting. She had curly brown hair and had and aura around her that was strong. Everyone that knew her knew well enough that you shouldn't make her mad at any cost. "Well I am going it to modeling professionally. I got a call from a really rich guy in Malibu who is looking for young models and he is interested in me. Is that cool or what? Your turn Amy," said Mina. Who was a petit blond with blue eyes and had a red ribbon in her hair that came down to her waist. " Well since I graduated with a great degree in medicine, I am going to become one of the head researchers for vaccines for deadly diseases." Said Amy, a blue haired girl that will always have her nose for ever stuck in a book (sorry if you like Amy but it is true. She acts just like my sister.) . "I will go next," said a girl with black hair who had a bad temper. Who is also known as Rei or to her friends as Pyro. " I am going back to Tokyo to help my grandfather with the temple and to finish my training as a priestess. I am also going to have help from my love Chad who I have missed dearly."  
  
~~~~~ Just me if you see this symbol its someone's thoughts ok. ~~~~~~~~  
  
They are always talking about what they are going to do and their lives are mapped out while I'm not going anywhere. Serena thinks to her self as she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by one of her friends. " Hey Serena what's wrong girl?" Asks Mina. "I am not sure," I say to them. I can see by all their expressions that they have no clue as to what I am talking about " I just don't know what to do with my life. It's like I am only to remain like this forever, never going anywhere just being the same. Now that Darien is gone I don't really know if Crystal Tokyo or even Renie will ever exist. I'm sorry I guess that I don't make much sense do I?" I say to them. "No I understand completely Meatball head. You need some time away from here. To get to know new people and try some new things without worrying about the future." Said Rei. " I think that you are right Rei. That I need to get away from everything so common around here and go somewhere totally foreign to me." I say. Just then we hear the trumpet suite which is a signal to us that it is time for dinner. As we head in we talk about the next time we will all get together witch won't be for a very long time. For they are going to various parts of the world to get on with their lives since everything was now quiet since the Negaverse had been destroyed. They would be leaving tonight after dinner. Well soon it was time for them to leave. There were many tears that were shed as we said our final good-byes. The next morning I got up thinking that I would ask the girls if they wanted to go to the mall. Get a grip Serena they are now gone to make their dreams come true. I wonder if breakfast is ready yet I wonder as I finish getting dressed. My Uncle was sitting at the table already. "Good morning Princess. Did you sleep well," He asks. "Yes I slept like a rock." I say back to him as I sit down next to him. As I was just finishing up my Fruit dish, I look over at my uncle. And he looks as if he is a mile away. " A penny for your thoughts Uncle?" I joke. "Pardon?" he says. " Oh sorry Princess I was just thinking of some people that I haven't seen in a very long time." "Who? If you don't mind me asking." I say. " Well I just got a letter today from and old friend who I met in Collinsport Maine, many years ago. She wants to know how I've been and she explained that many things have happed in the years that we haven't spoken. She also wishes to see you," He says. "ME? How does she know who I am, and who is she?" I ask in a rush. "Well her name is Elizabeth Stodard and she lives in a house called Collinwood. The reason she knows who you are, because I have told her a great deal about you. And now it's only natural that she wishes to see you for herself. So, Princess what should I tell her?" He asks me. I think about it for a few seconds. " Oh Uncle that would be wonderful. I would love to go I really would." "Great then I will make the arrangements." He said. Soon there we were at the train station saying our good-byes. He made me promise not to get into any trouble and to write as soon as I got settled in. In 5 short hours the train pulled into Collins-port Maine. It was about 2 in the afternoon so I figured that there wouldn't be many people getting off the train. I collected my 2 suitcases and waited for someone to pick me up. I didn't have to wait long because soon a car pulled up and a man in his late 30's yearly 40's got out and came up to me. "Miss Serena Moon, I presume. I am Roger Collins, I will be taking you to Collinwood." " Alright." I said. He took one of the suitcases while I had the other and we put them in the car. We got in and off we were. I was very surprised by the silence that followed as we drove through town. Soon we came upon a house not much bigger than that of the mansion back home. " Here we are. This is where you will stay." Said Roger as he parked the car and got out. I got out also and picked up one of my suitcases. Roger then opened the door for me and waiting inside were some people already waiting for me to arrive. There are 2 ladies standing inside. One that looks older in her late 40's maybe. The girl next to her was considerably younger. I could guess no more than that of maybe 17 - 19 years old. The older women spoke first. "Welcome to Collinwood. I am Mrs. Stodard, the mistress of the house. The young women next to me is my daughter Carolyn." " I am very pleased to meet you both. I am Serena Moon. My Uncle told me that you had a daughter and she is very beautiful, indeed." Well Miss Moon, Shall we go into the study for a little conversation?" said Mrs. Stodard. "That would be wonderful. And please just call me Serena. Miss Moon sounds as if we were complete strangers and I want to be good friends." "Of course. I understand Completely." Just than a little boy came racing down the stairs and almost collided with Mrs. Johnson the Housemaid who was taking my things up to my room. "David Collins." Roared Roger. " I apologize for my son for almost crashing into you Mrs. Johnson." "Yeah I am really sorry. I shouldn't have been running in the house it was very immature of me." Said David. Then Roger introduced me to little David. "Serena I would like you to meet my son David. He is a little rambunctious at times." "I am very glad to meet you David and what a handsome little boy you are. " I said smoothly. " I am also glad to meet you Miss Serena, Dad may I go out and play?" Said David. " You will have to ask Vikki for I think it is almost time for your lessons." Said Roger. " All right". In the study we were all talking about what has been going on in our lives. I discovered to know that Mr. Stodard had disappeared rather mysteriously 18 years ago. I was also to discover that there was another houseguest, a Mr. McGuire. The way they talk about Mr. McGuire makes me suspect that they don't care much for him at all I thought to my self during the course of conversation. Just as we were about to close up the conversation and go our separate ways a young women barged right into the room. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize that anyone would be in here. I was just looking for David." Said the young women. "Oh Vikki I would like to meet someone. This is Serena Moon, I know her Uncle." Said Mrs. Stodard. " I am glad to meet you Serena." Said Vikki. " I am glad to meet you Vikki." I said back. "Mrs. Stodard have you seen David he is an 10 minutes late to his lessons?" Asked Vikki. " I thought that he was going to ask you if he could go out side first. Didn't he find you and ask?" "No he never mentioned anything of the sort to me. I wonder where he could be at this hour. Do you think he went down to the old house again?" "David knows that place is off limits because Barnabas wanted his privacy for a while." Just then David walks in like he knew exactly what he was doing. "Where have you been David? Vikki has been looking for you everywhere." Said Mrs. Stodard. "Oh I was just around you know just wandering around." He said back so innocently. (Can you tell that I think David is a spoiled little brat.). "Well next time you should tell one of us where you are going at all times. Is that Clear?" said Mrs. Stodard sternly. "Yes, very clear Aunt Elizabeth." David said back. Then Vikki took David much to his pleasure upstairs for his lessons. Then Carolyn went with Roger to see someone. "Well I bet that you are very tired from your journey here. I will show you to your room so you can rest. Dinner will be served at 6 sharp. Which is in about 2 hours." Said Mrs. Stodard. When she showed me my room it was very beautiful. My 2 suitcases were at the foot of my bed and when Mrs. Stodard left I started to unpack. Then I fell asleep. I woke up at about 5:45 and decided to start getting ready for dinner. I wonder where the bathroom is? Maybe it is one of these rooms? Well I finally did find the bathroom and got all ready for dinner. As I went into the study I found another person in there drinking Brandy. "Who are you?" I asked. "The question would be who are you and what are you doing in this house?" He said back. "I am staying here as a guest to Mrs. Stodard. Why are you here?" "Same reasons little girl." "Excuse me?" "That's right I am staying here too." He doesn't even realize he called me a "little Girl" "Do you enjoy your stay here?" I said a little more pleasantly but I still didn't like him even by just talking with him for a little bit. "Oh Yes immensely. So why did you come to Collinwood?" "I was invited here and that is all you need to know." I said just as the bell for dinner rang. During dinner I found out that man's name is Jason McGuire. And I could tell that no one really cares for him much. After dinner Carolyn took me into the study to talk. "All they do is talk about financial business in the drawing room." Said Carolyn. We started to get to really know each other and then she had to ask the question that I had hoped no one would ask. "So Serena why did you want to come here? If it isn't too personal for you to tell me." "Well I needed to get away from everything and meet some new people and go where nothing was familiar. I just have felt that I'm missing some part of me. What I mean is that I feel like I have a big gap in my heart where there should be love. Also in my mind there is doubt. Doubt that my life is not going to be any different than this." "Oh, I am very sorry that I pried into something so private." " Oh that is alright I needed to say that anyway because someone would have asked that question sooner or later." Well we talked about many different subjects when Mr. McGuire entered with out knocking. "Excuse me Mr. McGuire it is very rude to enter a room that someone is in with out knocking." I said in a rather annoyed tone. " Oh well I thought that no one was in here. My mistake, I am sincerely sorry for intruding upon you two lovely ladies." And then he excused himself and left to go somewhere. "I am so sorry about that he isn't supposed to be doing that." Said Carolyn. "That's alright I didn't mind too much. But why is he just barging into rooms when he doesn't even live here permanently. If I had done something like when I am a guest at someone's house I would have been asked not to do it again. I thought he was a guest, but he sure doesn't act like it at all." 


End file.
